A Glass of Milk
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Sebuah potret kehidupan keluarga yang melebur dalam segelas susu, namun hancur karena luka di masa lalu. For Challenge Infantrum: Makanan / Semi canon. Starring L.


A Glass of Milk

_b_y

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Death Note _by _Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata © 2004

* * *

**Genre :** Crime/Tragedy

**Rate** **:** T

**Summary :** ONESHOT. What if Ryuuzaki had a family? For Challenge Infantrum: Makanan / Semi canon. Starring L.

* * *

Perempuan itu sedang mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci ketika pintu terbuka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Di ambang pintu tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jas yang kusut. Rambutnya yang mulai menipis memperlihatkan kulitnya yang cokelat terbakar matahari. Ia menatap si perempuan dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu ditebak.

Perempuan bertubuh kurus itu kembali menatap masakannya yang hampir matang. Aroma masakan itu menyebar ke setiap sudut ruangan, begitu wangi dan sedap, nyaris pasti mampu menerbitkan selera bagi setiap orang yang menciumnya.

Pria itu melangkah dalam ruangan, sepatunya meninggalkan noda di lantai yang bersih. Ia mendekati si perempuan. Bau sake bercampur keringat, dengan samar wangi parfum murahan, menguar dari tubuhnya. Perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi dengan jijik.

"Ah, spageti." ujar pria itu.

Ia berpaling dari arah si perempuan, lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi makan. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya. Diketuk-ketukannya sepatunya dengan kecongkakan yang kentara.

Perempuan itu berlama-lama menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Ia membuka lemari pendingin. Dibukanya kotak susu, lalu dituangkannya dalam sebuah gelas. Perempuan itu tak lupa menambahkan empat kubus gula dalam gelas itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai menuang isi panci berisi spageti bersaus ke atas piring. Ia mengambil sebuah nampan dan meletakkan semuanya di atasnya.

Tak lama, pria itu berdiri dengan geram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Langkah perempuan itu terhenti di anak tangga yang kedua.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil yang tajam.

"I-ini rumahku!"

"Oh? Kupikir kau sudah punya tempat baru."

Si pria menjatuhkan rokoknya lalu menginjaknya sampai mati. Ia berdesis pelan saat sepatu kulit bernomor delapan itu menyatukannya dengan lantai.

"Beri aku makan!"

"Tidak." ucap si perempuan, jelas tidak terpengaruh oleh kekasaran pria di dekatnya.

"Ini untuk..."

_Blam_.

Mereka mendongak. Di anak tangga paling atas, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak laki-laki itu berkulit pucat, rambutnya panjang dan berantakan. Ia mengenakan sehelai kaus panjang yang kusut, berikut celana jins longgar melewati tumit. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Usia anak itu baru tujuh belas tahun, meski wajahnya yang telanjang dan bersih mengesankan ia lebih muda dari yang sesungguhnya.

Pasangan suami istri itu terdiam ketika si anak laki-laki terbungkuk-bungkuk melewati mereka, tiada ekspresi yang terlintas di wajahnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil sepasang sepatu converse lusuh, mengenakannya asal saja, lalu berkata,

"_Ittekima~su."_

Nadanya hampir riang, seolah bersenandung. Tak menoleh lagi, ia menutup pintu.

Perempuan itu menunduk memandang piring berisi spageti berikut gelas susu di tangannya.

"Ini untuk Ryuuzaki."

**..::..**

"Selamat datang, L."

Pria tua bernama Watari itu tersenyum dengan raut bijak. Penampilannya yang rapi kontras bersandingan dengan anak laki-laki yang dipanggil L itu. Ya, Ryuuzaki adalah L. Atau, yang lebih tepat, L adalah Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki menarik kursi kerja, lalu duduk. Posisinya bukanlah posisi duduk yang biasa. Ia selalu berjongkok di atas kursi. Ryuuzaki selalu berkata kalau posisi duduk yang normal membuat kemampuan analisanya berkurang 40 persen. Ya, dia memerlukan kemampuan analisanya 100 persen dalam pekerjaannya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang ditakdirkan hanya untuknya.

Setelah memelototi layar laptop untuk beberapa saat, ia menghujam tuts-tuts di depannya dan mengirimkan beberapa pesan. Ia mengambil folder-folder yang ditumpuk di sebelah kirinya, membaca lembar-lembar di dalamnya sekilas, menelepon beberapa orang, dan mengirimkan lebih banyak pesan lagi. Ia berceloteh dengan begitu banyak bahasa sehingga orang yang melihatnya saat ini akan langsung tahu bahwa Ryuuzaki bukanlah orang biasa.

Sementara itu, mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah wafel, _marshmallow_, donat, dan permen jeli yang memenuhi sisi kanan mejanya. Sesekali tangannya yang kurus serta berjari-jari panjang itu meraih cangkir berisi susu hangat dan menyeruputnya.

Lima jam kemudian, pekerjaan Ryuuzaki akhirnya selesai. Tumpukan folder berisi kasus yang harus diselidikinya kini telah bersebaran di atas lantai.

"_Otsukaresama deshita."_

Watari menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Setelah bergeming beberapa detik, pria itu tergopoh-gopoh mengambil sebuah selimut dan membungkus tubuh Ryuuzaki yang terlelap.

**..::..**

Ryuuzaki menyeret tubuhnya dengan malas serta keluar dari mobil. Ia berdiri dan memandangi rumahnya.

Rumah itu masih tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya tujuh tahun lalu saat baru selesai dibangun, hanya sedikit kotor dan pudar di beberapa tempat. Masih begitu jelas di benak Ryuuzaki ketika ia dan ayahnya memandang rumah itu dengan bangga.

"_Nah, Ryuuzaki,_ _mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini."_

"_Benarkah, ayah?"_

_Pria itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi kebapakan._

"_Tentu saja, Ryuuzaki. Selama yang kau mau."_

_Ryuuzaki memberengut._

"_Tapi ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayah..."_

_Pria itu terbahak dan menepuk kepala anaknya._

"_Maaf Ryuuzaki. Tapi asal kau tahu..." ia berjongkok dan menatap putranya. "Tugas ayah adalah untuk membela kebenaran, dan rupanya itu banyak memakan waktu ayah."_

"_Membela kebenaran? Maksud ayah seperti pahlawan?"_

"_Mungkin seperti itu, Ryuuzaki."_

"_Tapi pahlawan tidak pernah berjongkok seperti ayah!" tuduh Ryuuzaki. Ayahnya tertawa lagi._

"_Kalau begitu, kau benar Nak!" diacaknya rambut Ryuuzaki. "Tapi kau harus selalu ingat... seberat apapun, sesulit apapun, jangan seperti ayah."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ayah tumbuh jadi orang dewasa. Dan orang dewasa sulit untuk memilih mana yang betul-betul merupakan kebenaran."_

_Ryuuzaki mengulurkan kelingkingnya yang mungil pada ayahnya._

"_Kalau begitu, ayah harus janji."_

"_Janji apa, Ryuuzaki?"_

"_Berhentilah menjadi orang dewasa!"_

_Si pria tertegun sejenak, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ryuuzaki. _

"_Kalau begitu, Ryuuzaki juga harus berjanji."_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Kau harus rajin minum susu!"_

_Anak itu tampak menimbang sejenak, lalu mengangguk ceria._

_Keduanya lantas bernyanyi._

"_Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon no~ masu. Yubi kita."_

Ryuuzaki melirik kelingkingnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menggunakan kelingkingnya lagi untuk menyentuh apapun, apalagi untuk mengikat janji.

Kini ia paham maksud ayahnya tentang menjadi orang dewasa. Orang dewasa yang berkecimpung dalam dunia hukum. Sebuah dunia dimana semuanya abu-abu, dimana konsep kebaikan maupun kejahatan melebur menjadi satu. Dunia dimana semuanya dapat dibengkokan demi apa yang disebut-sebut sebagai tawaran atau solidaritas.

Itulah mengapa Ryuuzaki tidak memiliki teman. Tawaran atau solidaritas baginya hanyalah kedok ajakan untuk bergabung dalam kebodohan. Karena untuk seorang Ryuuzaki, kebenaran hanya ada satu.

Menghela napas berat, Ryuuzaki melangkah masuk. Ia langsung mencium aroma spageti yang biasa. Ryuuzaki tidak pernah suka spageti, tapi aroma itu mau tak mau mengingatkannya akan segelas susu yang selalu bersanding di sebelah piringnya. Mengingatkannya akan rumah.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat bulu kuduk Ryuuzaki berdiri.

Perempuan itu tergeletak di kaki tangga. Sebelah kakinya mencuat ke posisi janggal. Ia memandang Ryuuzaki dengan mulut ternganga dan mata membeliak. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya, menggenang di atas lantai. Ia jelas sudah meninggal.

Ryuuzaki otomatis melihat ke puncak tangga. Pria itu, sambil terhuyung, memungut sebuah senjata...

"Tung-"

_DAR!_

**..::..**

_Cahaya kemerahan yang berkelap-kelip menimpa tembok-tembok sebuah rumah sepanjang malam. Pita kuning dengan tulisan "Garis Polisi – Dilarang Masuk" melintang diantara pagarnya. Menurut para tetangga, terdengar suara ledakan di rumah milik penegak hukum tersebut. Pelaku pun telah melarikan diri, meninggalkan istri dan putranya tergeletak bersimbah darah._

"Kau beruntung."

Ryuuzaki memandang perban yang membalut tubuhnya, separuh tersembunyi di balik piyama yang ia kenakan. Ryuuzaki berusaha duduk, dan mengernyit. Rasa sakit yang tajam menghujam rusuk kirinya.

"Jangan bergerak. Untunglah peluru itu hanya menyerempetmu."

"...Watari, saya dimana?"

Pria tua itu bergumam. "Rumah sakit."

Ryuuzaki menyingkirkan selimut dan bangkit.

"Bawa saya pulang."

"Tapi..."

"Tolonglah. Ini masalah pribadi."

Pria tua itu menghela napas. Ia mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

Sudah dua jam Watari menunggu di mobil, ketika akhirnya Ryuuzaki membuka pintu dan duduk.

"Bagaimana, L?"

Ryuuzaki tertunduk dengan ekspresi lelah. Rona keunguan mulai menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Dia memberikan sesuatu pada Watari.

"I... ini..."

Ryuuzaki mengangguk. Ia lalu membuka pintu lagi dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pria-pria berseragam yang merubungi rumahnya.

"Sampai nanti, Watari."

_**Berita Pagi, 27 Juli 20****_

_**Seorang anggota ICPO ditemukan tewas kemarin sore di sungai Itchen, daerah **__**Wi**__**nchester. Menurut keterangan polisi, pelaku membunuh istrinya, D (26), dan mencoba membunuh putranya dengan sebuah senapan genggam. Pelaku lalu melarikan diri dan dinyatakan tewas bunuh diri.**_

_**Hingga kini, pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut, dengan cara meminta keterangan dari pihak keluarga pelaku, yakni putranya, R (17) serta mantan istri pelaku yang berkebangsaan Jepang, HR (45).**_

"Selamat datang kembali, L."

Ryuuzaki mengangguk. Ia menarik kursi kerjanya lalu duduk dengan gayanya yang biasa. Tangannya meraih sebuah wafer cokelat dan mengunyahnya. Ia menatap layar laptopnya dan membaca _scanning_ surat yang ditampilkan dalam sebuah jendela.

Nyaris tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Ryuuzaki, kecuali bagian bawah matanya yang menghitam.

"_Ryuuzaki-kun._

_Kurasa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, dan menurutku ayahmu mulai memiliki pendapat yang sama, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Semoga kalian hidup dalam neraka seperti yang telah kujalani."_

Di jendela-jendela yang lain, terdapat gambar senapan genggam, sidik jari, tangga, dan berbagai foto perempuan dengan lubang di sisi kepalanya mengalirkan darah. Hanya satu gambar yang tidak ada. Gambar ayah Ryuuzaki. Ia tidak memerlukan itu.

Ryuuzaki menemukan surat itu diselipkan dalam kotak gula. Sudah jelas siapa yang sengaja menulis dan menaruh surat itu. Namun ayahnya berusaha melindungi Ryuuzaki, lalu menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, dan untuk selamanya, hanya Ryuuzaki yang tahu bahwa perempuan itu juga tewas bunuh diri.

_Perempuan itu, yang selalu memberinya segelas susu._

Ryuuzaki mengambil cangkirnya, memandang isinya, lalu meletakkannya lagi.

"Watari."

"Ada apa, L?"

"Mulai sekarang, saya hanya ingin minum kopi."

**..::..**

_**Kebenaran itu hanya ada satu**_

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Catatan

_Ittekimasu _: saya pergi (salam yang diucapkan ketika keluar rumah)

_Otsukaresama deshita_ : ucapan terima kasih atas kerja yang telah dilakukan

_Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon no~ masu. Yubi kita _: kurang lebih berarti "Janji jari kelingking, kalau bohong minum seribu jarum. Jari putus." Ini adalah nyanyian tradisional anak-anak Jepang ketika mengucapkan janji.

...

Yahoo~ Mana desu!

Terimakasih Mana ucapkan untuk **skyesphantom**, **Angel Ruii**, **Phi Nguyet**, **Strawberry'Lawllipop**, dan senpai tersayang **wind scarlett** (digaplok) yang telah memberi **Review** (semuanya udah Mana balas, ya) ^_^ Mana cinta kalian semuaaa #tebar ciuman


End file.
